the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Deella (PASC)
PASC Background Deella used to be a sickly child. Her immune system was weaker than most Plague dragons. She got sick with one disease after another. Too often her body was barely able to fight the diseases, and often she was left even weaker than before. She hated being bed ridden. She wanted to be well enough to play with the other hatchlings. She learned that she would not survive if she didn't take matters in her own hands. She could not just rely on her immune system to protect her. She needed more. There were tales of maren who lived on the coast of the Wasteland who learned to combat the disease infested waters by creating vaccines. Deella met with this maren and learned how to make her own vaccines. For the first few years of her life she helped research vaccines for other diseases. Since learning to vaccinate herself, she rarely got sick. The maren also taught her about poisons and toxins and how she could use them to her advantage. She learned how to coat her claws and spikes with poison, to give her defense and offense if she was ever attacked. Experimenting with poisons and toxins has been a particular hobby of Deella's since learning about it as a child. After doing her research on vaccines Deella turned to eradicate a new enemy, the Shade. Shade activity was crawling over the plague lands and rarely anyone survived the infections. The Shade did not make dragons stronger. It only made them weaker. Deella joined PASC so that she could join the fight against the Shade. Deella started out as a Death Seeker. She made an excellent spy. She was clever and quick and good at hiding. And although Deella was one of the best Death Seekers she wanted something more. She wanted to be the elite of the elite. She wanted to be an irradiated mage. But the current leader of PASC denied Deella's request. They wanted Deella to continue as she was and didn't think she'd survived the process. So Deella once again did things herself. She stole from the Arcane magic stores and she infused herself with it. What she did was stupid and dangerous, but she survived. PASC nearly expelled her, but her skills were to valuable, so they eventually gave in and allowed her to join the ranks of the irradiated mages. She has recently become the leader of PASC after the last one bit the dust. She was the obvious choice for the next leader. She is charismatic and could sense emotions, allowing her to talk with others with ease and pick out their weaknesses and strengths. She's extremely intelligent and tough. She's well rounded in experience ans skill. PASC is lucky to have her. Personality Clever and quick. Calm and collected. Relationships Renek: Former mate. When Deella became leader of PASC she broke up with her to mantain a professional relationship instead. Trivia * Theme is weapon by Bastille * Sapphic Category:Plague Dragon Category:Skydancer Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Mage